The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for testing electrical devices which generate digital signals from analog signals that are applied to the devices.
After an electrical device which generates digital signals related to analog signals, such as an analog-to-digital converter ("ADC"), is manufactured it is desirable to test the device to determine if it functions properly. A properly functioning ADC should generate the full range of digital signals which correspond to the full range of analog signals in the bandwidth which are applied to the ADC.
Previous methods of testing ADC's for digital signal generation have required the use of significant amounts of software and computer overhead. The previous methods may also require up to 30 seconds or more to test one ADC for generation of all digital signals.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes hardware (an electrical circuit) to test an ADC. ADC's which took 30 seconds to test using prior methods may be tested in little more than a second using the novel methods and apparatus of the present invention.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for testing electrical devices to determine whether the devices properly generate digital signals related to analog signals applied to the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel circuit for testing electrical devices for the proper generation of digital signals related to analog signals applied to the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide external indication of whether an electrical device which generates digital signals related to analog signals applied to the device does or does not function properly.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.